


Not Another Dick Pic

by CBFirestarter, WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Coming Out, Dean's Confession, Fluff, M/M, Text Screen Shots, Texting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: The world of online dating can be a tricky place to navigate, especially if you are a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. Luckily this angel has a hunter who is looking out for him and may just be the answer to his lonely heart.





	Not Another Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> So [CBFirestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter) and I are kind of obsessed with doing these text fics. We have fun doing them and do our best to tell a full story through dialogue only. It's so fun and I promise there is more to come on this one. It's just going to take a little bit.

 


End file.
